Prince Cole
by TSLOD
Summary: When Prince Cole's palace get's attacked, what adventures will he take to get his life back on track? Will he find true love? A/N: This was my English Assignment, it is also a fairy tale :


**A/N: This was my English assignment and I thought that maybe you guys might like to read it :)(since it has something to do with the Suite Life) I really hope you guys like it, it is sort of based on the episode of 'Once Upon a Suite Life' bit I've added a my own little story line :P And if you were wondering, I got a B+ om it, which I am proud of! :)**

**I really hope you guys like it!**

Once upon a time there lived a Prince called Cole. He lived in a palace that was hidden in a dark forest. His palace was covered in purple and blue flowers and was painted a dark green to blend in with the dark forest. One day one of the palace servants went up to Prince Cole with a curious question on his mind. "Oh, wonderful, lovely, young Prince," the servant bowed, "Please forgive me for asking this question." Prince Cole chuckled and patted the servant on the back. "I'm not going to hurt you; I'm not like the evil queen who want's to kill Snow White! I am the good kind!" The servant, with a look of embarrassment on his face, stood up straight and asked his question. "Why do we live so far in the dark woods?" Prince Cole flipped his blonde hair and smiled at the servant. "To keep the dragons away, I'm too scared to fight them, so I ordered my Palace to be far and deep in the dark forest." The servant nodded his head and went back to his duties. A few minuets later, the same servant ran up to Prince Cole with a look of panic. "Prince Cole!" The servant puffed "You must evacuate the Palace immediately! We are being attacked by man-eating Dragons!"

After evacuating his palace, Prince Cole got on to his brown horse and rode it further into the forest. After a few hours of galloping over tree branches and dodging trees, Prince Cole and his horse stopped for a rest near a creak. Cole went to the water's edge and looked at his reflection. His blonde hair was now messy; he had scratches over his face from the sticks off trees and a cut on the side of his left eyebrow. "I only built my Palace when I was twelve, and I've already been kicked out of it, four years after I built it!" Prince Cole whined as he splashed his face with water. He looked up and looked across the creak and noticed a little house that looked like it was made out of ginger bread.

Prince Cole walked across the river, carefully stepping on the little pebbles. Once he reached the other side, he walked over to the ginger bread house. "Hello?" Cole yelled in to the house but no one responded. Thinking no one was home, he walked in. "Oh my word!" Prince Cole said once he got inside. The whole house was made of candy! Different sorts too. There were lolly pops, candy bracelets, coffee flavoured coffee tables, ginger bread tables and chairs and a giant marshmallow as a bed. "This is perfect!" Prince Cole said as he looked around. "What's perfect?" Said a voice behind him. Prince Cole screamed as he turned around and noticed an old witch behind him, holding a cook book with the title 'How to Cook a Skinny Sixteen Year Old Boy.' "Nothing, I'm gonna go now, bye!" And at that Prince Cole grabbed a cookie of the table and ran out of the ginger bread house.

After galloping through the forest for a few more hours, Prince Cole stopped at a clearing, where he noticed a boy, around about his age, admiring his reflection in a full length mirror. The boy flipped his mid neck length blonde hair and smiled at the mirror. "Mirror, Mirror on the ground, who is the most handsome in the town?" The boy asked the mirror. The mirror sighed and after a long pause it responded. "There is another sixteen year old boy, a few meters away actually, and he happens to be a lot more handsome then you." "What!" The boy said in rage "No one becomes more handsome then Prince Dylan! I will find this boy and slit his neck!" Prince Cole panicked and abandoned his horse and ran in to the woods. Not long after he found a little house, not thinking, he ran straight in it and closed the door. "Wow that was close!" Prince Cole puffed as he wiped his forehead. Prince Cole looked around and noticed that it was a tiny little cabin, with three beds, three chairs around one little table and three hooks on the wall for a coat to be hanged up. Prince Cole also noticed the cabin was filthy. "I wonder who lives here?" Prince Cole mumbled to himself as he started to walk around the cabin. "Look, Sloppy, I just wish you would be able to drink your drink without spilling it everywhere!" Said a voice out side the cabin door. Prince Cole turned around and panicked. The cabin door opened and three gnomes walked in and looked at Prince Cole. "Who the heck are you?" Asked the gnome that had dark skin. "P-p-prince C-c-Cole." Stuttered Prince Cole. "Cool, a Prince!" Said the gnome with an afro. "You guys aren't gonna hurt me, right?" Asked Prince Cole. The three gnomes laughed and shook their heads. "No, you're safe." Said the gnome with the blonde hair. "By the way, my name is Lazy, The gnome with the afro is called Sloppy and the dark skinned gnome is called Happy." "Cool." Prince Cole said "You guys don't mind if I stay here for a while? Just until I get my Palace back." "Sure, you can stay" Sloppy said "As long as you do the cleaning and the cooking." Prince Cole agreed and started cleaning the little cabin.

A few weeks later, after the gnomes had their breakfast, a messenger knocked on the cabin door and informed Prince Cole that his Palace had been completely destroyed and that there was no hope of rebuilding it. "Well, there is nothing I can do about it apart from build another one." Prince Cole said as he sat on a chair and rested his head in is hands. "Bye Cole, bye Cole, It's of to well, you know" Said the gnomes in unison as they left to go to work at Willy Wonkas Chocolate Factory. Cole waved good bye to the gnomes and started his plans on his new Palace. After a few hours there was another knock on the door. Prince Cole opened the door and saw that it was an old man, giving out red apples. "Hello, Sonny Jim." Said the old man. "Would you like an apple? First one is free." "Okay, It will be better then what I was gonna have for lunch." Prince Cole said as he happily took the apple. Cole took a bite out of the apple and smiled at the old man. "This is delicious!" Cole said as he took another bite. The old man put on sly smile and started counting. "And in three, two, one" Prince Cole looked at the old man in confusion and then fell to the floor unconscious. The old man took of his beard and his wig, and it turns out the old man was really, Prince Dylan. "And now, Prince Cole, you are dead, and I am again, the most handsome in the land!" Prince Dylan said in a deep voice as flicked his blonde hair and walked away, still with the sly smile on his face.

When the gnomes got home they found Prince Cole, collapsed on their cabin floor. "Oh, no!" Cried Happy. "Prince Cole is dead." Sloppy walked over to Prince Cole's body and kicked it. "Yep his dead." "Quick, grab his body and put it in the wheelbarrow and we will dump his body in the forest." Said Lazy. At that, Happy and Sloppy put Cole's body in a wheelbarrow and Lazy wheeled him out into the forest and dumped his body.

An hour later, Princess Bailey was taking her daily walk when she came across Prince Cole's body. "Hey, he is kinda cute" Princess Bailey said as she knelt down next to him. "I wonder what would happen if I kissed him" Princess Bailey kissed Prince Cole and straight away he woke up. "You saved me," Prince Cole said as he looked into Princess Bailey's brown eyes "How can I ever thank you?" "You can marry me." Princess Bailey said as she helped him up. "That would be an honour." Said Prince Cole, and at that Prince Cole took Princess Bailey's hand and they Lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
